Upgrade
'Upgrade '''is Ben's first tech alien, ninth alien overall, ninth alien in Ben 10, and fourty-second alien in Ultimate Alien. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Blobular humanoid with long arms, large hands, short legs, and no feet. Has a round head with a single green eye. Head and arms are black and covered with green circuit patterns. Chest is white. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Kevin: Same as Ben 10. *Max: Same as Ben 10. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Chest is green with black circuit patterns. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix is inside of his eye. *Omniverse Young: Similar to Ben 10. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse Young. White and green parts are blue. Powers *Upgrade can merge with technology and upgrade it *Upgrade can fire a laser from his eye Appearances Total: 34 (31 by Ben) Total Time: 35min38s/2138s (33min1s/1981s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E4 Permanent Retirement - 38s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 1min32s S1E8 The Alliance - 2min11s S1E9 Last Laugh - 1min7s S1E12 Side Effects - 1min13s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 1min19s S2E2 Big Tick - 1s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Max) - 47s S2E5 Grudge Match - 1min21s S2E10 They Lurk Below - 21s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance - 8s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 21s S3E2 Midnight Madness - 2min5s S3E6 Game Over x2 - 3min48s S3E8 Under Wraps - 39s S3E12 Be Afraid of The Dark - 1min19s S4E5 Divided We Stand - 1min9s S4E8 Ben 4 Good Buddy - 1min23s Radio Dazed - 23s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 2min47s Ben 10: Road Trip Rumble - 31s Total: 24 (23 by Ben) Total Time: 25min3s/1503s (24min16s/1456s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 2min4s Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Time: 2min4s/124s (2min4s/124s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S4E6 OTTO Motives - 2min8s S5E1 Something Zombozo This Way Comes - 1min14s S5E5 Animo Crackers - 8s S7E7 The Color of Monkey - 1min35s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Techno-Bubble) - 1min29s S7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 (Ben 23, Techno-Bubble) - 21s S8E1 From Hedorium to Eternity (Young Ben) - 48s S8E6 The Final Countdown - 47s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 9 (7 by Ben) Total Time: 8min31s/511s (6min41s/401s by Ben) Comics Total: 6 (6 by Ben) Total Panels: 41 (41 by Ben) Ben 10 Fast Lane - 13 panels A Villain A Day - 8 panels Techno Zombies - 7 panels Space Camp And Beyond - 5 panels Greasy Lightning - 6 panels Swimming With Sharks - 2 panels Total: 6 (6 by Ben) Total Panels: 41 (41 by Ben) First Lines *'OS: '"Your cash request has been denied!" - Permanent Retirement *'UA: '"Build something" - Heroes United *'OV Teen: '"How about an upgrade?" - OTTO Motives *'OV Young: '''"Figure out how to shut down that evil smoke-creating thingy, and the portal, while I kick some Ectonurite butt!" - From Hedorium to Eternity Subpages *Upgrade/Gallery of Variants *Upgrade/Gallery *Upgrade/Gallery of Scenes *Upgrade/Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Tech Aliens Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Voiced by Paul Eiding Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs